gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TAlim 1994
Welcome to my Talk page. Please refrain from swearing here, as I do not like bad language. I will censor messages containing profanities, and I may ignore, report and/or remove them, particularly if they are insulting. Also, to keep this Talk page tidy, please remember to create a new heading for each new subject: if you do not, I will create a heading myself, based on the content of the message(s). Finally, do not forget to sign your messages with either three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks (~~~ or ~~~~), as I will generally be unable to reply to unsigned messages because I will not know who sent them. Thank you, and enjoy your time here. Konan T-A Lim. Here's to the power of the pen and those who know how to wield it to create and inspire... Here's to Ideas ---- Current signature: TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) ---- New message Page last edited on / / (GMT/UTC) by }} (Last message)'''Latest revision ID: The current size of this Talk page is bytes. Page will be ''considered'' for archival at 100,000 bytes. NOTE: Please do '''not archive this Talk page for its owner. Show/Hide archives __TOC__ Welcome RE:Talk page archival Thanks bro it's looking steady and nice now. And one last thing as I am going to my hometown and I will be inactive for one whole week from tomorrow, will the inactivity can affect my patroller probation??-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:36, June 10, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Konan as I was worried about that. I will use that template for sure.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:54, June 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Alright man, thanks for the heads-up. 21:21, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Chat Could you join chat? I have a question and it'd be easier to ask in Chat. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 19:55, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Why italicating all "GTA" mentions is not possible via Bot Hey man. I've been fiddling around with my bot today, and after considering what you said about asking it to italicate all cases of "GTA". Well, I've come to realise it just isn't possible because of how sensitive the bot really is. Take a look at this: This is a bot revision. In the bottom left of the Bot interface, you can see a list, which is created from "What Links Here/Grand Theft Auto V". As you can see, it has applied my settings (see below picture) to the first page in this list, and you can see the changes made, just like how you can review changes in the Wiki editor. Here, I have asked the bot to ask MANY types of GTA Game titles; here's the list of changes (changing from (first column) to (second column). In case you haven't noticed, what the bot is doing is overriding italicization; because I asked it to italicate "GTA V", it will find anything with "GTA V" in, grammatically, which means that it will find "GTA Vice City", and italicate the "GTA V" part, resulting in: GTA V''ice City (source: ''GTA V''ice City). See? It will do this to literally anything, since it's sensitivity like that cannot be reduced - I really wished that I could limit it to finding only '''separate' words wherein GTA Vice City wouldn't be counted - since "GTA V" is a separate word from "ice City", unfortunately it doesn't look possible. I'll look into it more. Of course, there is the option of solely limiting it to italicize "GTA Vice City", and then going through all of GTA V pages and italicizing the "GTA V" bits, but it would still cause the same issue. It seems that it cannot ignore wikitext around current words either (i.e., if something reads GTA Vice City, it will still attempt to italize it, resulting in 'GTA Vice City'). It also applies to GTA III, since I asked it to find "GTA I" and "GTA II" (GTA 1 and GTA 2- there are some cases where they are written like that), so it finding "GTA III" would cause it to change "GTA III" to: 'GTA I'' I'' I''. I'll do more research into it later on, but I hope you can understand why exactly this doesn't work. Monk Talk 16:38, June 12, 2016 (UTC) :No. WildBrick has already stated that he doesn't know much about programming, as with Rain - the bot doesn't require coding at all, nor programming. It's basic instructions, unfortunately not advanced enough to avoid this issue. :And no. I cannot get it to italicise these headings either; the "error" still applies with games such as Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V, in that it will still apply the same mistake to them. Monk Talk 18:40, June 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image I've renamed it as best I can think of. I can see why it confused you, it took me a few minutes to think of a name for it. I don't think we've had an image like that before. Sam Talk 16:27, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :If it can confuse us then I think it would be unfair to issue a reminder to him for breaching the policy. I think the Media Policy needs to be amended to include non-canon images such as that, to prevent something like this in future. Sam Talk 16:44, June 14, 2016 (UTC) RE:Regarding the Playstation 4 Theres no "Select" button anymore, only the "Start" button, the "Home" button (that opens the Playstation main manu) and the "Share" button. Normally, functions that used to belong to the "Select" are now activated by pressing the controller's touch pad, that can also work as a button. - [[User:558050|'''DLVIII]] Talk 02:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: Buckingham article Hello Konan. Well, assuming that leaving the real life basis field empty will mislead to an idea that "the vehicle is not based on any known vehicle" (even though it was mentioned on the base model, like the Valkyrie) and given that the Valkyrie MOD.0 has nothing and the SuperVolito Carbon has the real life basis mentioned, I simply edited the page to bring it back, thinking it was a mere mistake. Honestly, Konan, I hate these inconsistencies and the fact that I am saying "It should be like that" and another one saying "No. Like that", and so on, so I am either upset or uninterested in correct these inconsistencies again. If Monk want that idea like that, fine, I am not gonna say anything, but please, do not make things more confusing as it was before. Also, I hate that I cannot defend my position without someone answering it (assuming that, if a message goes on my talk page, I should at least answer to that message to solve any current question or issue), therefore making my responses almost useless. Sometimes, I think I would not respond to anything anymore. Anyway. Sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you understand the issue regarding the edit on the Buckingham page. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:58, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :Cam, you can't simply go AWOL just because someone says that something needs to be done in an opposite manner to what you did. It isn't hate, it isn't meant to offend you, the only reason I did it is because, as I said, it's pretty pointless. If you're going to go AWOL over things like this, it doesn't help. You need to accept that sometimes you won't always make the right decisions choices that necessarily make the best reading, hence, someone will help you, I'm trying to helo you. I won't bother next time if you're just going to keep leaving like this. Monk Talk 06:09, June 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Unknown image It looks like a damaged Tanker from San Andreas, but I don't quite know what purpose it serves. I'll delete it. Sam Talk 19:13, June 24, 2016 (UTC) image naming Hi, I'm sorry for this mistake. I wanted to change image's name, but I don't know how to do. I already know rules about image naming, but it was a mistake. --Kitzushita (talk) 22:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)Kitzushita Apologies Hey, I apologize for any inconvenience that I caused with the radar icons. I was just trying to help. I promise I'll license them and name them properly from now on. P.S. Am I seriously the only one that puts radar icons and objectives in mission infoboxes? Jesus.Naylor Jaymasterian (talk) 13:37, July 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: My inactivity Hi Konan. I am just having vacation and i'm back now. Good to see you. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 15:37, July 4, 2016 (UTC) I went here for my vacation with my parents. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 09:53, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Çeşme's approximation in english is "Cesme". [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:00, July 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: HVY Article I've mentioned this in my edit to Brickade, so that's why I didn't do it for HVY. No need to apologize, I can see how this could have caused a misunderstanding. 13:22, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Chat Could you join chat Konan ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 14:37, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Journalist I have created The Journalist, although it lacks an image. I have a save game file at the mission T-Bone Mendez, which is only two away from Snail Trail, so I will try to acquire an image soon. Danyan1429 (talk) 00:56, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :I have uploaded and added an image. Danyan1429 (talk) 06:26, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Officer Pulaski calls the journalist a "stoolie", which is a betrayer or snitch; and as the "journalist" is only referred to as the "Target" in the mission objectives, it is likely he is some sort of snitch. Danyan1429 (talk) 19:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Links Hi Konan. My own view of "overlinking" is the same as Wikipedia's. Their MoS states that a link if possible should appear once after the lead section (i.e. once in the lead and once again in the main section) though repeated links in places like infoboxes are ok. The reason I share this view is because in my opinion articles with excessive links (especially repeated ones) can become cluttered, especially if they're linked ambigiously (e.g. Tommy instead of Tommy Vercetti). This is just my opinion and is not the Wiki policy, and I don't go out specifically looking for overlinks, just removing them if I find them. I hope that makes sense. Sam Talk 11:35, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry, I haven't reprimanded you. Far from it. Sam Talk 13:11, July 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Two Questions First question: I didn't realise it was like that on all of the pages, I thought it was just an error, you can add it back. Second question: I'm not sure, I assumed it was just all admins but the new template could have made it just b'crats. Monk is active a lot though so if it is always him on it then that would possibly be why. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:43, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Journalist Edit Yes, he has a gun and he will shoot Carl if he notices him. RandomStunt (talk) 14:53, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Good news I have some excellent news. After getting a lot of help from Community Central users, I have been able to force the bot to do the job properly; italicating only what I tell it to, and italicating only unitalicated text. For instance, telling it to italicate GTA I originally would have caused it to italicate GTA II, and GTA III. Now, it will only italicate GTA I (complex regex code prevents it from italicating the others). Also, if the text has italicates already, or any code around it (links , tags < />, template brackets { }), it will not italicate it. Monk Talk 09:39, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :See the history of this page to see that it worked. Also, can you provide/develop a list of everything you want it to italicate? i.e. every variation of GTA game titles. :) Monk Talk 09:40, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately there's bad news. It works, that's that, and yes, I can italicate links, however, now I have a problem: I can give the bot 1 page to work on, and it will find all words not italicated, and italicate them, however, if I give it two pages in the list to work from, two or more, it will not find anything. It's really strange. I put loads of GTA titles (unitalicated) on the Drift Tampa for it to work from, it worked, but when I put another article in the list, it didn't find the unitalicated text and thus didn't italicate anything. Really can't understand it. Monk Talk 10:34, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::With pleasure; I'd love to show you sometime. Monk Talk 10:44, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Staff Pic Alright. I uploaded my staff pic called "RandomGTAGamer-StaffPic.jpg". I've also set it as my Wikia avatar, just so you know. RandomStunt (talk) 13:23, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and i've noticed that all of the people on the Staff page also have a country flag near their name. Is that flag for where they live currently or where they were born? I could request a flag to be placed by my name. RandomStunt (talk) 20:26, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Alright, use the Polish flag for me. RandomStunt (talk) 11:14, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Of Polish heritage. I live in the Netherlands. RandomStunt (talk) 16:40, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image Deleting Hi Konan. Of course, i always wish become a member of wikia staff. That's awesome :) By the way, i have a couple of images needs re-name - delete. Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 17:53, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: User page header and resignation Good day, Konan. I have noticed the error you pointed out and I would like to correct it. However, as you can figure out (and figured out by myself), my user page was, for security purposes, locked when I was formerly an Administrator of the wiki, and therefore I cannot do such correction. You may wish to either: unlock the page to gain the permission to edit there or correct said text for me (I think I pointed out any staff member can correct any mistake on my page). As for me, it is okay. I simply was utterly stressed and all those discussions and mistakes on the past days just gave me more stress than ever, hence my decision to resign. Given that now I am fine, I will probably resume my activity, although not as often as before. Thanks. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:13, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :One thing: there is a sandbox that I want to get rid off. Could you please delete it? Thanks in advance. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 03:21, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hi Konan. Could you join chat ? I wanna tell you some things. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 14:51, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Well now come to chat bro. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 15:50, July 23, 2016 (UTC) I accept your apology man. Everybody can roam everywhere at any time. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:07, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Can you come now ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay, then. Another time. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 08:02, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Re-naming a image Good day Konan. I have this image needs re-name as DebraAim-GTAV-Trevor Thanks. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 19:02, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for find a lot better name for image. And, thanks for Rename page you informed me. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) By the way, i'm uploaded a correctly named image for this image. Get to page and delete it please. Because, i redirect the image to my image. My image is here. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:48, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :) [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:12, July 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hey Konan, it's been a long time since I have visited the wiki, now my exams are over so I will be more available and thanks for correcting that mistake on my talk page and user page. I see there is a position open for an admin spot here what do you think about me going for it??-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:41, July 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Good day, Konan. I have noticed the response on Monk's talk page and I can say thank you for correcting the issue. I really did not expected it was a result of a glitch or something like that. Just checked it to ensure there is nothing missing. Anyway. Once again, thank you for the correction. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:14, August 1, 2016 (UTC)